


Didn't Mean To Hit That

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, Wincest/Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: you could do a prompt with a bumpy road and butt plugs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Mean To Hit That

**Author's Note:**

> Accidentally posted this on the wrong blog the first time, but here it is now!

“Just so you know, I totally hate you,” Sam groaned. Dean hit another pothole and Sam’s hips jerked.

“Yeah right,” Dean snorted. “If you hated me, you would definitely  _not_  let me shove a butt plug up your ass for a 6 hour drive.”  
“You owe me  _so_  bad,” Sam grumbled.

“If you keep mouthing off, Sammy, I can make it a whole lot worse. Trust me.” Dean turned the car slightly so it would bounce in another pothole. Sam squirmed in his seat. Dean had gone through their toys carefully until he found his favorite butt plug. It was large and stretched Sam just the way he liked and long enough to bump across Sam’s prostate lightly. Every time they hit a pothole or bump, it would jam against the sensitive bundle of nerves and Sam would only get more and more turned on. It wasn’t enough pressure to come, only enough to get painfully hard. But it didn’t matter either way because Dean strapped a cock ring around the base of Sam’s dick before they left.

“Only three more hours and you’ll be free of that ring and plug,” Dean promised. “And then I’ll suck you with my fingers up your ass, how does that sound?” Dean didn’t mention that he had another surprise that he would set in place at the one hour mark.

Sam whined and squirmed in his seat. “Not fair. I can’t wait three more hours.”

“Sucks,” Dean replied. He decided not to mention to Sam that it was only a four hour drive if they took the smooth freeway. If his brother found out that Dean had taken the long way with roads that hadn’t been paved in ten years, he probably wouldn’t get laid for a month.

Sam was too distracted by the stimulation on his prostate to notice Dean’s smug smile. “Please, Dean,” Sam begged. “I’ll suck you off right here. I’ll let you fuck me. Just take the ring off!”

“No. This is punishment for what happened the other night,” Dean said firmly.

Sam pouted. “ _He_ was flirting with  _me_. I told him to fuck off and that I was already involved with someone.”

“He had his hand on your arm,” Dean growled. “You are  _mine_. Mine to torture, mine to tease, and mine to shove a plug up your ass and deny you an orgasm. Right?”

Sam groaned. “Right.”

“Good boy.” Dean patted Sam’s thigh, “accidentally” brushing over the bulge in Sam’s jeans. Sam gave his brother a venomous look. “Oops.”

“I hate you so much,” Sam repeated. Dean spotted an uneven patch in the road and swerved to hit it. The car bounced and Sam’s body lurched with the pressure. “Oh, please, Dean!”

“Nope.” Dean grinned. “Just think about how good it’s going to feel when you finally come. I’ll wrap my lips around your cock and suck you until you’re screaming. God, I love the feeling of your cock in my mouth. It’s so soft. And you make the prettiest noises.”

Sam keened. “Stop it.”  
“What? Is my voice turning you on?” Dean dropped his voice into a raspy purr. “Do you like it when I talk dirty to you? When I tell you that I’m hard in  _my_  jeans because I can’t stop thinking about you squirming over there and desperate to come. You look so pretty when you beg. It’s taking all myself control not to reach over there and snap that ring off. I want to feel your smooth cock; I want to lick it and stroke it and play with your balls. I wanna tie you down and make you come over and over again until you’re dry.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Sam barked. His face was flushed and beads of sweat dotted his forehead. “I can’t take this anymore.”

“Try to think about other things,” Dean suggested. Sam closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. He fell into deep concentration and didn’t notice when Dean adjusted his path to hit every bump and pothole on the uneven road. Sam bucked and twisted in his seat almost crying with need. Dean wanted to keep this up for hours. He smirked. He  _could_  keep this up for hours. He could keep Sam on the edge for even  _more_  than the next two and a half hours in the drive.

But Sam might kill him if Dean prolonged it for more than his promised time, if he didn’t pass out from need first.

Sam shook in his seat and twitched every few seconds. He was dripping sweat. “I’m gonna stop and get something to eat, do you want anything?”  
“No thanks,” Sam squeaked. Dean rolled his eyes and drove a few more miles before finding a burger joint.

“Gimme five minutes.” Dean kissed Sam teasingly. “Try not to die out here.”

“Fuck you.”

Dean laughed. There weren’t a lot of people in the diner so he ordered right away. He got Sam a cheeseburger and a large soda because Dean  _knew_  Sam would get hungry later and his mouth always got dry when he got turned on. Dean was not going to let his baby brother go hungry.

Two cheeseburgers—Dean’s with extra onions—and two large sodas later, Dean got back into the car and passed Sam’s drink to him. He greedily took large gulps and smiled gratefully at Dean. “I love you.”  
“Hey, what can I say? I know how to take care of my baby brother.” Dean tossed him the cheeseburger and started the car. “Two hours left, little brother.”

“Drive fast,” Sam urged.

“Fast as I can,” Dean agreed. He loved seeing Sam writhe and moan, but he  _really_  wanted to suck his dick.

It didn’t stop Dean from hitting every potholed surface they came across.

Sam finished his soda in record time. “You’re gonna have to go to the bathroom soon, you know that right?”

“Just get us to a motel,” Sam gritted. “God, Dean, this feels awful.”  
“Really?” Dean raised an eyebrow. “You don’t like it? Even a little bit?”

Sam glared and then muttered, “Maybe a little bit.”  
“I’m sorry, what was that?”  
“I like it a little bit,” Sam snapped. “It doesn’t mean you get to do this again, you know.”

“We’ll see.” Dean crumpled up the burger wrapper and threw it at Sam.

They reached the one hour mark and Sam sighed in relief. Dean smirked evilly and contemplated his next move. Yes, he had a few more tricks up his sleeve, but maybe Sam was worn out enough. He was already pretty desperate.

Fuck it. Dean wanted to hear his brother scream.

The tiny remote was hidden away in Dean’s pocket. He slid his hand inside to find the knob. He twisted it slightly, just to put it on the lowest setting. Sam shrieked. “You fucking bastard,” Sam hissed. He shifted, trying to find a position that wouldn’t drive him mad with lust.

Dean snickered. “Can’t handle a little vibrator, Sam?”  
“I’m actually going to kill you,” Sam threatened. “And you’re going to suck me off, and then you can go— _fuck—_ jerk off in the bathroom. And you’re sleeping on the couch, Dean Winchester.”

“It’s worth it,” Dean replied. It’s true; Sam writhing like a whore next to him was one of the prettiest sights in the world. “I so want to fuck you right now.”

“I want you to die,” Sam shot back. Dean turned the knob higher in retaliation and Sam convulsed in his seat. “Stop, please Dean, stop!”

The road was deserted, so Dean pressed the gas harder. If he kept up this speed, he could probably get them there in 30 minutes. But the faster he drove, the harder they hit the bumps, and the louder Sam moaned. Dean thought it was heavenly, Sam thought it was hell.

When they got to the motel in bumfuck Oregon Sam waited in the car while Dean ran in and got the key. Sam practically shoved Dean into the room and started taking off his clothes as soon as the door was shut. Dean neglected to turn the vibrator off so Sam was jumping and twitching until he collapsed on the bed. “Please, Dean!”

Dean stared hungrily at his baby brother and tore his own clothes off. Sam’s gorgeous cock stood erect and leaking. It was almost purple from the blood built up. “Suck me,” Sam begged.

“Yes,” Dean breathed. He dropped between Sam’s legs and licked a stripe up his dick. Sam whined and pushed his hips into Dean’s mouth. One of his hands fondled Sam’s balls and the other pressed the vibrating plug against his prostate. Dean’s pink lips wrapped around Sam’s cock and he snapped the cock ring off.

Dean bobbed up and down on Sam’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head and massaging the come-filled balls. Sam’s body spasmed with lust. Dean knew just what Sam liked, and it didn’t take long until Sam was screaming through his orgasm.

Dean jerked himself off while swallowing Sam’s release. Sam lay still on the bed and Dean nervously nudged his brother. “Sam? Sammy?”  
“W’s awesome,” Sam slurred. “Fuck, we gotta do that again.”

Dean chuckled and kissed Sam’s neck. “Anytime you want, sugar.”


End file.
